Seiryu Touketsu
Seiryu due to his daily workouts possesses a fair amount of physical strength which gives him confidence in his ability to protect Chikage. His loyalty is probably his biggest strength in that he will do all within his power to protect those he cares for, Chikage being the person he feels the most loyalty to. Because others see his loyalty to her, they do not bother him about his past. His geass and aura control powers contribute to his ability to protect his princess which he considers his greatest strength. Strategically, Seiryu is underwhelming which is a major drawback for him in battle, causing him to lose often because he is outthought. His aura control ability comes at a cost, requiring him to be able to concentrate hard in order to be able to use it effectively. If enough concentration is not used, his aura could wind up backfiring and hurting him. His geass like his aura control has the drawback of him having to be within 270 meters and in line of sight of his target, not to mention that because of the fact that it cannot be used through objects, caused him in the past to be caught and nearly executed by Britannia, causing in part his lack of loyalty towards them. Since he cannot use his geass against his opponents Knightmares, which almost all of his opponents are, he is forced to rely on his combat skills which are not as impressive as he would like them to be, causing him to often lose Knightmare battles. History Seiryu originally came from a wealthy noble family who had gained power when Marianne Vi Britannia became one of the Britannian Emperor's many wives. Shortly after she was assassinated, those who had supported her quickly lost their power and were reduced to simple commoners with little or nothing left from their previous lives. Seiryu was ten years old when Marianne was assassinated, and the change in lifestyle caused him to become depressed for a few months before he decided to do something about it. He began stealing from many of the high end stores in order to in his mind at least, get revenge on high society for tossing his family to the side. One year later, Seiryu had become quite the accomplished thief and had a fairly large price on his capture. It was then that he encountered a strange woman calling herself M.M. she offered him power in exchange granting her wish sometime in the future. Accepting this contract, Seiryu was given the power of geass which manifests itself in the form of allowing him to manipulate people's minds into thinking they are seeing something which isn't there. Through many tests of trial and error, he managed to find that the maximum effective distance is 270 meters, via line of sight, and that once out of range, the geass effect wears off. Using this newfound power of Geass, Seiryu was able to steal a book about 'aura' and how a person can awaken and control their aura. Studying this book, and through much meditation, Seiryu was able to 'awaken' his aura which turned out to be a purplish-black color. Upon further reading, he learned to focus his aura into tangible forms such as swords and spheres of energy. He does this by shutting his eyes and picturing the aura flowing through his body, and then pictures it flowing into his hands and taking the shape he desires. At age fourteen he joined he Haumean rebels along with M.M. and began fighting to free Haumea from Britannian control. He worked with them until age sixteen when most of the rebels were found and captured. Seiryu himself was captured by a miscalculation he made about his geass. He did not at this time know that if he used his geass and then went out of sight of his target, it would wear off. He had been assigned the mission to steal the custom Knightmare Frame of a high up military general, and upon finding the general, promptly used his geass to cause the man to see illusions of being surrounded by the Haumean rebels and promptly stole the general's activation key and entered the Knightmare, breaking the geass. The general, realizing what had happened radioed for backup and by the time Seiryu had the Knightmare started up and ready to go, he was surrounded by dozens of other Knightmare Frames and forced to surrender or die. Upon being captured Seiryu was thrown into prison to await his trial. Months passed and the trial date finally came. Seiryu as well as several of his fellow rebels were dragged before the court and after a short trial, lasting only a couple of hours, he and his comrades were sentenced to death. Britannia, having seen Seiryu's geass on multiple occasions placed an eye patch over his geass eye to prevent him from using the power while in jail and on trial. His hands were always kept bound behind his back, and around his neck was a leather collar with metal inside preventing him from breaking it which was chained to the wall. Luck however appeared to be on Seiryu's side. A few weeks after he and the others had been sentenced, a young Britannian princess named Chikage Li Britannia and her elder sister, Viceroy Riku Li Britannia were touring the prison where he was being held. When they passed by his cell, Chikage stopped for a moment and stared at Seiryu, he had been thinking about the events that had led him to where he was now and Chikage whose mind reading ability had triggered in response to her nervousness about visiting this prison was able to hear the thoughts as they played through his head like a story. She asked him why he had chosen the path he had and his answer was simple. 'Because I was betrayed by Britannia.' His answer intrigued the young princess and made her want to learn more about him. She asked him what he would do if he were not to be executed and he responded that he would do his best to turn over a new leaf to get himself out of this prison. Satisfied, and knowing that he was telling the truth, Chikage requested the help of her sister to get Seiryu's execution overturned since unlike the others he was a citizen of Britannia and had promised to change his ways if given the chance, Riku agreed. Even with the fact that this request was made by two of Britannia's princesses, the courts did not want to let Seiryu off the hook since even though he was a Britannian, he had joined with the rebels. Instead, they granted him a stay of execution until they could reach an agreement. During this time, they would be watching his behavior to find out if his claim was genuine or not. It took over a year for the court to finally settle on a decision, during this time, Chikage visited Seiryu for a couple hours each day and talk with him. Their conversations varied by the day and the young man's mood, but the topic most often discussed was their pasts. Seiryu told Chikage about how his family had lost all they had after the assassination of Lady Marianne, and Chikage told Seiryu about her life growing up in the palace. As time passed the two became good friends, and Seiryu true to his word improved his behavior in prison, earning Chikage's trust she earned his trust by coming to see him every day and simply talking with him, seeing him as a person instead of just some lowly thief or peasant. The decision made was in favor overturning Seiryu's execution since he was a Britannian citizen and as promised he had turned over a new leaf. No longer a prisoner on death row, and being a Sub-Viceroy, Chikage ordered Seiryu now seventeen to be released from prison. The only problem with that was that since he had once been condemned to death, the keys to his chains had been hidden so in the nearly impossible case that someone did need to open his cell door, they would be unable to release him from his chains. Over time, the hiding place of they keys were forgotten so when it came time to release him, a guard merely took a sword and sliced through the chains on his hands, freeing them and then through the chain that held his leather collar against the wall, leaving several chain links behind for fear of harming him if the cut was made too close to his neck. The first thing he did once his hands were free was remove the eye patch from his geass eye and allow it to adjust to light once again. Now that he was free, Seiryu realized he had his whole life ahead of him, and yet he had no clue what to do with it. As he was leaving the prison, he overheard the guards talking about how Princess Chikage was being pressured by higher ups in the military as well as her own family to choose a personal knight. It was then that Seiryu knew what he would do. He headed straight for the royal palace and requested an audience with Princess Chikage, also requesting that as many of the other princes and princesses be there. Chikage was more than happy to grant her friend's wish and within an hour, Seiryu stood before the majority of Britannia's princes and princesses with Chikage at the centre of the room. He knelt on one knee, bowed before her and said, "Princess Chikage, I pledge my life to you. Wield me as you would a sword, My Lady." Needless to say, this pledge of loyalty from Seiryu shocked and amazed everyone in the room, causing them to murmur amongst themselves for a few moments. Chikage was the first one to speak and thanked Seiryu from the bottom of her heart, accepting him as her personal knight. This caused much discussion in the room as all of Chikage's brothers and sisters except Riku began objecting her choice as a knight, knowing he was a former resistance member and once a condemned criminal. Chikage however, silenced them all by reminding them that they had been pressuring her to select a knight, and now that she had selected one, there was nothing they could do about it. Upon becoming Chikage's personal knight, Seiryu was enrolled in a private Britannian school so he could continue his education. He had been attending a public Eleven school before he was imprisoned so he was not too far behind the rest of his classmates. He also began working out daily in the palace gym, lifting weights and doing various other exercises to improve his physical strength. In an act which surprised many older knights, the leader of the Glaston Knights, one of Britannia's elite Knightmare squadrons, Gilbert G.P. Guilford decided to take Seiryu under his wing so to speak and train him to use to pilot a Knightmare, claiming that Seiryu's spunk and how he had acted by openly declaring to more than half of the princes and princesses that he pledged his life to Princess Chikage had impressed him, and that anyone with that kind of guts deserved to be taught by one of the best. It took over a year for Seiryu to become anything close to proficient in Knightmare frame combat. He was now eighteen and had finished his education. His combat skills were top notch, but the one thing he lacked was strategic skills. His only strategies growing up had been either A: Run like hell, or B: Geass the person then run like hell. So now being older, it was hard for him to grasp anything more than simple strategic skills. In order to better his strategic skills, he began playing strategic board games such as Chess, Go, Shogi, etc. To this day, he still has the leather collar with the chain protruding from the end around his neck, as a reminder of what he lost and the promise he had made to his princess. Due to his past, he has very little loyalty to Britannia as a nation. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Aura Control : Aura is a type of energy like chi that surrounds all living beings. It varies in color and power from person to person. Seiryu has the ability to channel his aura and transform it into weapons such as swords. He can also form spheres out of his aura which he shoots at his opponents. He also is able to see and sense the aura of others. Geass Power : About one year after Seiryu became a thief, he encountered a strange woman calling herself M.M. she offered him power in exchange granting her wish sometime in the future. Accepting this contract, Seiryu was given the power of geass which manifests itself in the form of allowing him to manipulate people's minds into thinking they are seeing something which isn't there. The maximum effective distance is 270 meters. Once out of range, the geass effect wears off. The geass cannot be used through objects, meaning if Seiryu is out of sight, the 270 meter rule no longer applies and the geass effect will wear off. Knightmare Frame Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *The Black Knights *Chikage Issui *Britannia Imperial Family